A New Hero of the universe
by ARealFanofEverything
Summary: While there are known nine kyurangers, a lost teen suddenly pops out of nowhere in the earth lost and unknown with a power far greater than anyone to know. Can the rangers recruit him or he will himself destroy the whole universe...
1. A Hero or A Villain

_**A/N: Hey guys a regular fan of super sentai just decided to release his own fic. So I'm open for criticism, I also hope you're going to enjoy this fic**_

 _ **So shenanigans away and on to the story**_

On earth a very lively planet holds a very interesting teen who will be the future hero of the universe

"Damn it this Karo is a beast" Garu grunted in pain

Suddenly before the events on ep 5 the kyurangers suddenly found a Jark which they fought till now and getting beated by it

"Mina please return back to the Orion!" Raptor commanded through their blasters

"But if we leave him running around here he'll destroy what's insight" Lucky objected even if his life was on the line

"Lucky is right we just need to fight back harder!" Champ commented taking out his kyutama

"Yossha Lu-" Lucky cheered but suddenly cut off by...

"I found you" Childishly said by a teen

When they looked back where it came from it was from a teen who was sitting in a tree. The teen wore a half robe just like Hebitsukai Metal but more cloth to cover his head too like a hood. He jumped off landing on his feet and looked up to the monster

"With my Dark heart I'll destroy you!" He mumbled before running up to the monster and balling up his fist

Once face to face with the Karo his hand suddenly glowed light blue and punched the whole SH*T out of the Karo. He released a blue-ish force causing the Karo to thrown backwards while shrieking and dying in the process

"With my dark heart I'll kill all the ligh- Ouch! Ow! Ow! Ow! I think I broke my hand, Nah its still good" He childishly growled

"With only one attack U-uso" Hammy said in disbelief

"Such power, such flavor in a battle" Spada acknowledged the teens mysterious power

While in disbelief Lucky went up to the teen while the others gathered up

"Wow you have an awesome power, Hi I'm Lucky the Red kyuranger my dream is to free the universe from the Jark matters. We hope to work with you" Lucky greeted

"What the?" The teen asked while backing off

"I smell something is wrong" Garu explained

"Kyurangers!?" The teen questioned

"Yes that our name and we have the biggest dream in the whole universe, which is to free it" Lucky announced

"Then that means you're my enemy!" He claimed as he punched Lucky causing him to fall backwards and caught by his friends

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Asked Garu

"With my Dark heart I'll destroy you" The mysterious teen said as he pumped his fist to his chest

"This is bad! We need to change" Hammy Warned

"No it's just a misunderstanding" Lucky objected as he stopped them from transforming

As Lucky tried to hold them back the teen ran up to them and started a fight which the ranger spreads out to avoid getting picked at once. He started off with champ kicking him in the chest causing him to move backwards he was about to punch him when suddenly Garu grabbed his arm and deflected his punch, but the teen didn't stop there he back palmed the blue wolf which he didn't caught and got hit. Spada quickly went in to stop him but only got back kicked and fell backwards. While most of the guys are battling the mysterious teen Hammy helped Lucky to get up

"Looks like he WAS not on our side" He stated in a disappointed manner

"Sorry Lucky but he needs to be stopped" Hammy said

The three men fell back to Lucky and Hammy but quickly got up because they were tired of getting beaten up they said that it was time to get serious

"Mina Ikou ze!" Lucky called

"Marslide" They shouted in unison

They completed out each of their respective Kyutamas and inserted it into their blasters

"Shishi"

"Ookami"

"Oushi"

"Chameleon"

"Kajiki Kyutama"

They pushed it forward after it announced the respective system

"Constellation change" each blaster said before they pulled down the trigger handle

"Star change!" They said before changing into their own ranger form

"This is it the battle that I've been waiting for!" The teen said excitedly

He immediately jumped forward punching and kicking each ranger but only one withstood his wrath Lucky, they picked a one on one fist fight and suddenly they punched each other in the chest simultaneously

"This is it the battle that i was looking for!" He shouted excitingly

"Galaxy!" Luckys blaster announced after he pulled back his kyutama in his blaster twice

"Ikou ze" The teen said as he charged up and balled his fist also charging his fist with some kind of blue force

Lucky shot out immediately when he saw the chance he had, but the teen didn't pulled back he still caught up with the shot Lucky gave and punched it hard as he could. Due to the clash of powers the teen and the Red ranger fell back on their feet, and the rest got to the Red for a defensive call

"Surrender we have the upper hand" Hammy said as she raised up the blaster attached to her left arm and so did the others afterwards

"Who said so?" He asked as he pulled something out under his robe

A Fourze driver whoops wrong show... a Seiza blaster but in a different color pallet and with a pointed like needle sticking out to the end of it. He then attached it on to his right hand and the blaster exclaimed "Seiza Breaker!"

After that he pulled out a purple Kyutama and completed it and then inserted it to the blaster/breaker

"Yogi Kyutama!"

"Constellation change!"

"Henshin!" He said as he pointed it diagonally and fired it causing him to change to...

 _ **|A/N: For those who are asking why he used a kyutama which is not a change kyutama later on it shall be explained and why it said Breaker instead of a blaster**_

 _ **And for those who know and doesn't know I am a Fan of Kamen rider and Super Sentai that's why later on don't ask me why the protagonist has this kind of personality, why does his blaster is like a driver and so on and so forth, And also i know that the blaster was meant on the left and not right, and his kyutama is not a change kyutama...**_

 _ **Lastly his blaster looks like Twin breaker from Build while mixed with Seiza Blaster|**_


	2. The name shall be decided Its Rouge

_**A/N: What's up everyone only me here with another chapter and this time we're going to look further what happened to the rangers and that mysterious teen but first lets take a look back**_

 _ **Last time:**_

 _The rangers were on a heated battle with a Karo then suddenly a mysterious teen pops out and joined the fight, he defeated single handedly the Karo with only one attack. But after he defeated it Lucky and the gang introduced themselves and suddenly the teen got aggressive and beat them up without any reason to know. After a match up with Lucky and the teen, he pulled out a seiza blaster and equipped it and then transformed himself into a ranger_

"Yogi kyutama"

"Seiza Break"

"Henshin"

After the constellation passed through him he transformed into the purple Yogi (Capricorn) kyuranger

"M-Masaka h-he i-is a Kyu-Kyuranger" Hammie just stuttered in fear, knowing that the fight isn't going so well

"Ikou ze with my dark heart I'll destroy you" he calmly said while pumping his fist with one another

He then ran up to them and started it all over again punching, kicking, and now slashing them with the pointed needle at the end of the seiza blaster

"Gahhh" the rest of the gang said as they were thrown like just a piece of paper

"What's your deal? Why are you doing this?" Garu asked trying to defend them

"I just destroy everything that gets into my path" he said as he pushed back his kyutama

"Break the attack!" The blaster jingled

The pointed needle at the end of the blaster/breaker extended suddenly and was coated with purple energy. He charged up to Garu trying to end him when all of the sudden Champ intercepted the attack and took the damage for the team. Champ dehenshined and fell back but caught by Lucky, Spada, and Hammie

"Time this up, now my shallow heart unite with me!" he mentioned before pushing back again the kyutama two times

"Galaxy!" It said

The pointed needle suddenly pulled back and his whole hand glowed in a circulating purple energy

"My friend this is your end now!" he said to them

He leaned back his fist and tend to destroy them in one blow when unexpectedly Hammie tried to intercept the attack "Yamero!" and then…

He stopped before touching Hammie

"This is boring" he said abruptly after stopping his own attack and dehenshining while walking back to his tree

"Nande?" she asked but him not looking back

"You're not really a good investment of my time now get out before I really destroy you" he said calmly once again

"Seiza go!"

"Shishi Voyager" Lucky swiftly picked them up and escape back to the orion of safety

He sat back on his tree and tuck away his breaker and kyutama, then tried to go to sleep

"That girl" he tried to remember what happened, she looked so familiar to him

But then all of the sudden Ereidrone blasted him off the tree and felled down on his back leaving his thoughts behind

"Kuso!" he cursed as he stood up

"Impressive battle I must say, with your power for sure us Jarks are going to welcome you in open arms if you bow to us" Ereidrone acknowledge his power

"Don't screw with me I'll defeat you just like the goons you send running around earth" He growled getting angry just by seeing Eriedrone

"Oh really?" Ereidrone provoked him, now he's mad- really mad

He pulled out again the Fourze driver… damn it wrong show again! Seiza breaker and attached it to his arm, and pulled out his kyutama completing it in the process

"Yogi Kyurtama" it said as he inserted it into the drive- I mean the Breaker

"Seiza break" he pushed forward once

"Henshin" he shoot out diagonally and transformed back to a ranger

"Let's make this quick cause I'm hungry for a doughnut" He joked

"Oh please what can a lone ranger do to me when a whole group can't?" Ereidrone asked

"You'll see" and he answered as he removed the cloth wrapped up to his neck to head like a hooded scarf

"Kyusword"

They fought and fought until they ended up in a shore nearby to the forest

"This is getting nowhere" he thought

"Looks like I'm going to cut you in a million pieces!" he said as he pulled out his kyutama from his blaster and attached it to the Kyusword

"What's your little knife going to do?" Ereidrone provoked

"Oh don't worry there is just nothing that I can't cut" he said as he swung his charged sword

He was almost destroyed when he pulled out a trump card weakening the slash a little bit

"This is not the end rouge ranger!" he said as he vanished

"Humpf" he growled but suddenly…

He was electrocuted by his own kyutama causing him to dehenshin

"Why… you… rejecting… our… power!?" he mumbles

As he felled down and fainted

 _ **A/N: What do you guys think? Awesome, not awesome?**_

 _ **So what do think happened to our protagonist who did he talked to at the end? What do you think will happen?**_

 _ **All of your questions shall be answered in the future chaps but you're free to guess on the review section and if you got it write I shall personally message you**_

 _ **One last thing the constellation change last chapter to the mysterious teen was supposedly Seiza break I got a typo error there so sorry haha**_


End file.
